


Nightmares

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Shebakeen.Merry and Pippin comfort Boromir after a nightmare.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 9
Collections: Least Expected





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: Tolkien's characters, not mine. No money is being made.  
>  Feedback: Love some.

The great eye appeared before him. He tried to shut it out but he felt it pierce his mind and burrow deep into his very soul seeking out the secret desires hidden there. "I see you Man of Gondor. I know what you want." The commanding voice, seductive and as deadly as siren song, called to Boromir as the great eye began to spin like a whirlpool relentlessly sucking him into its vortex. "No! No!" he cried. "I will not give in to you." 

* * *

"Boromir! Boromir, wake up!" 

The Man awoke with a start. Two sets of eyes gazed at him, concern radiating from their chocolate brown depths. 

"It's all right, Boromir," Merry whispered, patting him comfortingly on the back. 

"Aye, we're here to protect you," Pippin piped in. Confused and afraid as he was, Boromir had to smile at that. 

"It was just a dream. You're perfectly safe here," Merry continued. 

"Well as safe as he can be with a dark lord and a horde of orcs on our tail anyway." 

"Quiet Pippin. That's not helping." 

Boromir looked around as if to remind himself of where he was. The rest of their companions were all asleep. The elven boats were drawn up onto the shore and the campfire had burned low. They were two days out of Lothlorien. "I'm sorry, little ones, if I woke you. Did I, perchance, say anything in my sleep?" He looked anxiously at them. 

"You cried out, but what we could not tell," Merry answered. "But this has been going on night after night. Pippin and I have both heard you while we stood our watches." 

"And it's getting worse, isn't it Boromir?" Pippin was uncharacteristically solemn. "Something's worrying you. Please let us help you." 

"No one can help me. I am lost and I feel a power calling me which is beyond my strength. All my life I have prided myself on my strength, both of will and of body, but now I face a threat that I am unprepared for. I do not know what to do. I am so very alone." 

Two pairs of small arms were flung around him. "You're never alone Boromir," Pippin cried, hugging him tightly. 

Merry drew back and looked fiercely at him. "Don't you speak like that. I don't rightly know what power the ring has, although I know that even great ones like Gandalf and Lord Elrond were afraid of it, so there's no shame in a mortal man being afraid of it too. But I do know what power you have. We've seen it, Pippin and I, on Caradhras and in Moria, when you've taken care of us. You're stronger and kinder than you know." 

"I know we can be nuisances and get in the way..." Pippin was interrupted by a loud snort from Merry. "Yes, well, I can be a nuisance and get in the way but while the others have all been looking after Frodo, you've taken care of us." 

"You've taught us to fight, and carried us on your back through the snow..." 

"And don't forget sneaking us second breakfasts!" Pippin added. 

"So enough of this nonsense. There'll be enough grief on the road ahead of us without our dreaming about it now. Try to get some sleep. You'll need it for the journey tomorrow," Merry said gently. 

The Man's eyes filled with unaccustomed tears. "Thank you my friends. Though little in body, you are indeed great in heart. Get some rest yourselves. I will sit the watch for the rest of the night for I fear I am too tightly wound up for sleep to come to me tonight." 

The two hobbits looked at each other for a long moment and a silent communication seemed to pass between them. Pippin raised one eyebrow and Merry gave a short nod to the unspoken question. Pippin put out his hand and gently but firmly took the Man's much larger one in his own. "Come with us, Boromir and we will help you find some peace tonight." 

Boromir looked wonderingly at them but followed willingly as they led him a short distance away from the camp, close enough that they might keep an eye on their sleeping companions, yet far enough to afford some measure of privacy. They came to a small clearing in the forest where the grass was soft and sweet-smelling in the early morning dark. The two hobbits spoke not a word but gently made the man sit before them so that their heads were level. 

"Will you trust us, dear Boromir?" Merry whispered in his ear. 

A shiver ran through the man's big body. "With my life." 

Small hands began to softly stroke his face, learning the shape of his eyes and mouth, feeling the warm flush of his skin, delighting in the exotic texture of his beard. Warm, wet mouths followed, exploring every part of his face except that he most desired them to. When Merry finally touched his soft lips to his, Boromir sighed, allowing the young hobbit's tongue access to his mouth. The kiss, which had started so sweetly and comfortingly, became more insistent. Breathing heavily, their lips clung to each other, savouring the taste as if they could not get enough. 

Boromir groaned a protest as Merry broke the kiss but it changed to a pleasurable moan as his place was taken by Pippin. The younger hobbit was less experienced but made up for it with enthusiasm as he shared a series of long, sweet kisses with the man. 

Merry meanwhile had begun to remove Boromir's clothing but his trembling hands and the stiff buckles defeated him. "Take off your tunic for us, Boromir," he said. The man gently moved Pippin away, who by this time was tracing the contours of Boromir's ear with his tongue. The two hobbits stood back and looked at the figure of the man seated before them in the moonlight. Feeling suddenly self-conscious, Boromir undid the fastenings of his top and drew it off over his head. A sudden intake of breath from the hobbits caused his heart to pound so wildly in his chest that he thought they must surely be able to see it. 

"Oh Boromir, you're beautiful," Pippin whispered reverently. 

The small figures approached him slowly, letting the tension build, never taking their eyes from his chest. Boromir's eyes fluttered closed as he waited for that first touch on his heated flesh. Merry moved behind him and began to knead the taut muscles of his back. An old scar from a knife wound drew his attention. "My poor brave Boromir," he sighed as he ran his tongue over the length of the wound, causing the man to buck beneath him. 

Pippin explored the broad expanse of Boromir's chest, feeling the play of muscles beneath the skin. The obvious strength of the man made Pippin, as always, feel safe and secure. He began to lightly trace circles over Boromir's chest, moving closer and closer to his nipples, teasing him until he begged for relief. "By the Valar, Pippin..." He reached out to grab the young hobbit to him but his arms were seized firmly from behind by Merry. 

"No," Merry commanded. "Tonight, we will take care of you. Just put yourself in our hands." 

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Boromir said in a frustrated laugh. 

Merry placed Boromir's arms firmly at his sides then reached around from behind to firmly pinch the man's nipples. Boromir gave a hoarse shout which was quickly swallowed by a kiss from Pippin. Merry rolled Boromir's nipples between his fingers until they were hard, aching points. "Please, I want to feel your skin on mine," the man moaned. Merry and Pippin stepped in front of Boromir, who suddenly felt bereft of their touch. The hobbits glanced mischievously at him then began to slowly assist each other out of their clothes. Their familiarity with each other erased any doubts that they had indulged in this kind of thing before and their slow stripping of one another made Boromir's mouth go dry. The large bulge in his trousers became painfully tight but as he moved his hand down to adjust himself the hobbits' attention was drawn back to him. 

"Looks like we've neglected dear Boromir for long enough Pip." 

"Aye, that's our job, naughty man. Hands off." 

The hobbits, naked now, returned to where their lover sat frozen before them. Standing either side of him, they rubbed their bodies up and down against his, the friction sending shivers of delight through him. Hard cocks glistened and left little wet trails over his stomach. 

Pippin's tongue greedily laved Boromir's nipples making him thrust his chest forward demanding to get closer to that miraculous mouth. Suddenly the two hobbits each latched on to a nipple, sucking hard. Merry began to slide his nude body harder and more urgently against Boromir in perfect rhythm with his tongue which now flickered over the rigid nipple faster and faster. Boromir fought hard to bite back a scream of lust and pleasure. "Stop!" he cried. "I'm too close." 

Panting, Merry and Pippin sat back on their heels. "I think one of us here is wearing too much clothing, Merry," said Pip. 

"I couldn't agree more, " said Merry. 

"Urrrrh," was all that Boromir could manage. 

Merry leant forward to exchange a long drugging kiss with Boromir whose head was swimming, all thoughts of his nightmare now banished. Pippin, meanwhile, was playing with the soft hair that covered the man's chest. His hand began to move inexorably downwards, slowly but firmly following the trail of hair as it arrowed down to disappear beneath the waistband of his trousers. Merry cupped his hand over the bulge there and gently squeezed, rubbing the hardness through the soft leather. Pippin began to undo Boromir's belt and the two hobbits worked together to ease the tight pants down the man's' long legs taking as much pleasure over it as if they were unwrapping a birthday present at home in the Shire. 

Pippin unconsciously licked his lips as his lover's aching cock finally was released, its length and girth beyond a hobbit's experience. Merry placed kisses along the path of Boromir's leg, finding a sensitive spot behind his knee, before biting gently at his inner thigh. Pippin's tongue found the crease where leg joins hip and licked a line of fire there. 

Unable to help himself, Boromir reached down and stretched his fingers through Pippin's curls urging his head forward to its goal. Pippin tasted the pearl-like drop on the end of Boromir's cock before opening his mouth wide and swallowing him whole. "Pippin!" he cried out harshly. Not to be left out, Merry had begun to suck Boromir's balls into his mouth one by one, rolling them around deliciously with his tongue. 

The feel of both hobbits worshipping his body at once made Boromir lose control. He began to thrust wildly into Pippin's mouth, nearing his climax. 

Merry suddenly sat up. "Look at me my love," he demanded. "I want to watch you." With Boromir's eyes locked onto him, Merry placed his finger in Boromir's mouth. "Suck on it. Get it wet." Boromir's eyes went wide as he obeyed, knowing what was to come. 

Pippin's head bobbed frantically as he licked and nibbled on his meaty treat and Merry reached down past him to delve between the buttocks of the man until he found his most intimate entrance. He pushed insistently and Boromir's body gave way before him. Thrusting his finger in long, firm strokes he hit Boromir's prostate. With a wild cry the man pumped out his release, long ropes of sperm eagerly swallowed by Pippin's hungry mouth. Merry and Pippin's free hands clasped around each other's cocks and in no time at all they had joined Boromir. 

For a moment he seemed to lose consciousness. Never in his life had he experienced such intense pleasure. As his breathing began to return to normal he wrapped his arms around the two small bodies lying on top of him and gave them a bear hug. 

"Steady on," complained Pippin. 

Boromir couldn't wipe the grin from his face. 

"Now that's more like it," said Merry with satisfaction as he propped his head on his elbow and gazed at Boromir's smiling, peaceful face. "That's the man we know and love." 

"I think I shall sleep well tonight, for the first time in many nights, and any dreams I have will be of naked hobbits," he laughed. 

They dressed each other tenderly and walked hand in hand back to the camp. Boromir laid them down on the leaves that were their bed and covered them with a blanket. He leant down to place a kiss on each of their foreheads. "Thank you, my little friends," he said. 

As he lay himself down, secure in the knowledge that he would finally sleep, Merry's soft voice murmured, "Sweet dreams, Boromir."


End file.
